ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Ballad of Mr. Baumann
The Ballad of Mr. Baumann is the sixty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Many years ago, Mr. Baumann can be seen talking with a very young Ben, asking why he must break everything in his store. Ben says it was an accident and swears it won't happen again. Mr. Baumann then records Ben's recent damages in his "Ben Ledger", saying Ben owes him $20.05. Ben says it will take him ten years to pay it off and Mr. Baumann is worried that Ben will just cause more destruction in that time. Ben wonders if there was a "Mrs. Baumann" to keep him company, but Mr. Baumann says it's none of his business. Ben then leaves, as his mom is outside. Later, Mr. Baumann closes his store and notices a falling star. Mr. Baumann wishes that he wasn't so lonely and the falling star soon crashes near his car. Mr. Baumann gets out to investigate and notices a strange alien emerging from the rubble. The alien asks for Mr. Baumann's help and Mr. Baumann picks her up, saying she is in good hands. 5.22 years later, Ben and Max Tennyson arrive at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben starts looking around the store for Mr. Baumann, thinking he is taking his "grumpy lessons." When Ben pulls out a box of Sumo Slammers cereal, Mr. Baumann suddenly appears, telling Ben not to pull the merchandise. Ben is surprised by Mr. Baumann and nearly knocks over his can of lima beans, but catches them all. Mr. Baumann restacks the lima beans, telling Ben not to deal any more damage. Suddenly, a strange hooded alien enters the shop and Ben believes he is up to no good. The alien eats a tentacle before grabbing a bag of something. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and picks up the alien. The alien runs off and Cannonbolt makes chase. Cannonbolt catches the alien, but Max tells him to let the alien go as it is one of Mr. Baumann's customers. The alien pays Mr. Baumann before leaving, thinking about selling tentacles for a living. Mr. Baumann then takes out the Ben Ledger but suddenly, Vulkanus starts to attack the store. Vulkanus walks up to Mr. Baumann, saying he knows what he is there for but Mr. Baumann runs away behind Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt prepares to fight Vulkanus, but turns back into Ben before he could do so. Vulkanus recognizes Ben and intends to make him pay for turning him over to the Galactic Enforcers. Max thrashes a bucket over Vulkanus' head and tells Ben to run. Mr. Baumann says he is in a hurry and tells Ben and Max to cover him as he grabs a can of lima beans. Ben is unable to transform into an alien at the moment, but he and Max use a fire extinguisher to stun Vulkanus. Mr. Baumann makes it out of the store and Max and Ben wonder where Mr. Baumann and Vulkanus went to. In an abandoned subway, Ben and Max enter an old mine and Max explains that the iron ore is a problem. Ben has heard of Element X, knowing it could blow up an entire solar system. Ben wonders what Mr. Baumann has to do with it but suddenly, Mr. Baumann appears behind Ben. Max wonders where Vulkanus is and Mr. Baumann says he already took care of him. A brief flashback is shown where Mr. Baumann evades Vulkanus and blinds him with lima beans, causing him to fall down. Mr. Baumann then runs off, saying he's late and Ben wonders what Mr. Baumann needs Element X for. Suddenly, the alien that Mr. Baumann rescued years ago appears and hugs Mr. Baumann. Ben is horrifed at the sight. Ben is shocked that Mr. Baumann has a girlfriend and Max shakes hands with her, revealing her name to be Sheelane. Mr. Baumann introduces her to Ben and Sheelane is surprised, saying Ben doesn't seem bad. Ben wonders where she is from and Mr. Baumann explains that on the night of the meteor crash, she appeared on Earth. A flashback is shown where Mr. Baumann had to take Sheelane to some water and requested the help of Max as he was the only one he could trust. Max is seen taking Sheelane's ship to the area and has been living under water. Sheelane explains that she could only see Mr. Baumann one day every 5.22 years. Sheelane says her supply of Element X is depleting, but Mr. Baumann already brought some more. Sheelane is excited to get some more and hugs and kisses him as a reward. Ben is horrified at the sight but Max says that "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Suddenly, Vulkanus crashes in, intending to get Element X and knocks Mr. Baumann away. Vulkanus then takes both Element X and Sheelane and runs off. Fortunately, Vulkanus is stopped by Diamondhead and Mr. Baumann runs toward Vulkanus. Diamondhead knocks Vulkanus back and Mr. Baumann catches Sheelane. Diamondhead and Vulkanus start to clash but Diamondhead manages to take back the Element X from Vulkanus. It turns out that Diamondhead swapped the near empty supply of Element X with the full one and Diamondhead knocks Vulkanus into the air. However, Vulkanus with the Element X on his back crashes into iron ore and causes a massive explosion. Everyone is shocked thinking Vulkanus has been completely destroyed. Sheelane comments on Ben is destructive and Ben is relieved that Mr. Baumann doesn't have to take out the Ben Ledger. 5.22 more years later, Sheelane is impressed by Mr. Baumann's stack of lima beans and Mr. Baumann has a surprise for her. Ben suddenly appears wishing them a happy anniversary and Sheelane is surprised on how much Ben grew. Mr. Baumann wonders why Ben is there and Ben says he will wait on them hand and foot. Mr. Baumann tells Ben to go away not wanting any problems. Ben promises not to mess with him and Sheelane and Ben walks off into Undertown. Ben then notices someone following Mr. Baumann and Sheelane and Ben gives chase. Mr. Baumann and Sheelane head back into the mine and the figure chases after them revealing to be Pickaxe Aliens. Before Ben could use his Omnitrix, he is knocked out by someone. Inside the mine, Mr. Baumann assures Sheelane she won't forget that night and the Pickaxe Aliens close in on them. Ben wakes up in a dumpster and enters the mine, hoping to get to Mr. Baumann and Sheelane. Ben hopes to get Wildmutt to track them down but gets Eye Guy instead. Eye Guy's eyes become irritated by Mr. Baumann's cologne but decides to use that to track him down. Mr. Baumann and Sheelane's alone time becomes interrupted by Vulkanus and his Pickaxe Aliens. Mr. Baumann thought Vulkanus was blown up but Vulkanus said that only his body was destroyed and his Pickaxe Aliens managed to put his head in a new suit. Vulkanus then says he has unfinished business and grabs Sheelane. Eye Guy soon appears and finds Mr. Baumann on the ground and helps him up. Mr. Baumann tells Ben (after turning back from Eye Guy) that Vulkanus took Sheelane down to her ship intending to get the Element X. Ben prepares to transform, but Mr. Baumann tells Ben that Sheelane's ship is the only place she could live in and it cannot afford to be destroyed. Mr. Baumann then tells Ben to run him back to his store, pleading for Ben's help this time. Ben, as XLR8, delivers Mr. Baumann to his store and Mr. Baumann says he has made a swap with Azmuth and reveals a suit as a surprise. Back in the mine, Vulkanus is seen holding Sheelane and his Pickaxe Aliens are tearing apart her ship. Sheelane says that Mr. Baumann will stop him but Vulkanus isn't worried. Suddenly, Ripjaws rams into Vulkanus and the two of them begin to fight. Mr. Baumann soon appears in an undewater suit rescuing Sheelane. Vulkanus pins down Ripjaws, but Ripjaws soon gets the upper hand. Mr. Baumann starts to take Sheelane to her ship but the Pickaxe Aliens knock him down. Mr. Baumann manages to free Sheelane and she easily dispatches the Pickaxe Aliens. Ripjaws does the same with Vulkanus knocking him out of his suit. Ripjaws, Mr. Baumann, and Sheelane all swarm around Vulkanus and the Pickaxe Aliens and send them flying out of the water. Vulkanus still wants to fight but the Pickaxe Aliens run off with him. Sheelane thanks Mr. Baumann for saving her and Mr. Baumann askes Sheelane to marry her and she says yes. Ripjaws is touched by this scene and, later, Mr. Baumann fixes up Sheelane's ship. Sheelane asks who will take care of his store and Mr. Baumann says it's in good hands. Later, Ben is seen at the store telling Rook a story about him beating some aliens. However, it turns out that Ben was trying to make up a story as the store is completely trashed. Major Events *It is revealed how Vulkanus lost his entire body, after fighting 11 year old Ben Tennyson (as Diamondhead) he was thrown to the ceiling that had some iron rust and he was blown to bits because of a fragment of Element X on his back in contact with iron ore. *Sheelane makes her first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (5, 11 and 16 years old) *Ignacius Baumann (flashbacks and present) *Sheelane (first appearance; flashbacks and present) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Tentacle Vendor (flashback and present) *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Derrick J. Wyatt (cameo) *Sock Vendor (cameo) *DJ (cameo) *N-8 (cameo) *Violet-Worst (cameo) *Purple-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Bug-Lite (cameo) *Medic (cameo) *Lepidopterran Kid (cameo) *Psyphon's Minion (cameo) Villains *Vulkanus (flashback and present) *Pickaxe Aliens (flashback and present) Aliens Used 11 year old Ben *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead 16 year old Ben *Eye Guy (intended alien was Wildmutt) *XLR8 *Ripjaws Quotes Trivia * The fish resembling Gyarados from ''Rook Tales'''' ''makes a brief appearance while Vulkanus dismantles Sheelane's ship in the present. Errors *As Mr. Baumann told 11 year old Ben about his encounter with Sheelane, there's a sequence where he doesn't have hair. * In the scene when the 11-year old Ben as Diamondhead turns back into his human form, the Prototype Omnitrix sounds like the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim